


double meanings

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [21]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Troy has a different way of saying 'I love you.'prompt: polysemy





	double meanings

Nick is no scholar.

He scraped through high school by the skin of teeth and dropped out of community college one semester in. The _why_ is unimportant, the point is clear. Learning and all that? Not his priority.

Troy is. Troy is a (self-taught, wannabe) academic. He uses big words, like polysemy, which Nick can’t understand even when he explains it. Or maybe Troy is just a bad teacher, because Nick understands when he sees it in action.

When Troy says, “I hate you,” with fire in his eyes just before they kiss because he really means, ‘I love you.’


End file.
